


相伴於你

by Greengreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengreen/pseuds/Greengreen
Summary: ＊S14E01後夜晚設定，預設是他們睡了一個晚上＊內容就是那個晚上發生的事





	相伴於你

夜幕低垂。

Winchester家的弟弟Sam待在他的房間，螢幕的藍光映照在他的臉上，而他的眼神不斷掃過眼前一排排的文字。直到門外傳來叩叩的輕響，才打斷了他的動作。

「Sam？」  
天使低沉的嗓音從門後傳來。

「怎麼了嗎？」  
被呼喚的男人不假所思地打開房門，最近這樣的呼喚多了，地堡裡的人們總需他，需要他做出各種決定。

走進門內的Cass沉默地望著Sam的臉龐，接著撇向一旁的電腦，嘴角拉出一抹苦笑。

「所以你果然還沒睡嗎？」

原來是來查勤的嗎？Sam知道現在的他再關上螢幕也來不及了，於是老實坦白。

「接完電話後，突然想到一些事想再查一下。」Sam按了按太陽穴，發出了乾乾的笑聲，「媽媽派你來監督我有沒好好睡覺的？」

「她也許是有那麼提到一下，」Cass不置可否地抬起了眉，「不過我也擔心你。」

Sam注意到Cass一邊說著話，一邊蓋上他的筆記型電腦，接著輕輕地坐上他的床沿，像是暗示著那裡才是他現在所該在的地方。

「Cass……」到底是跟誰學的啊？看著天使做出這些行為，Sam的表情線條放鬆了些，但是他還想掙扎一下。

「Sam，你知道我也是今天害你更累的人之一吧。」

輸了。  
看著天使用堅毅的表情說出這句話，即使沒說後半句也能理解他的意思。雖然他說過不會責怪Cass，也覺得Cass懂他的意思，但他同樣聽出了隱藏在現在這句話後－那個和他一樣固執的天使的關心。

不是沒有辦法繼續，只是我累到不想再思考了。Sam這麼告訴自己。

「Cass，我睡覺就是。」放棄的Sam抬起身軀，平躺於床上。但是他注意到坐在床沿的Cass似乎沒有起身的意思。

「Cass，我發誓我不是做樣子給你看，」獵人做出了真摯的表情望向天使，「你不會是要陪我睡覺吧？你知道我已經不是小孩子了。」

「如果你需要的話……」

本來只是隨便講出的話，結果Sam發現竟然收到了意料外的回答。

「你知道這在人類之中是蠻尷尬的。」Sam有點尷尬地抽動了嘴角，他看到Cass也有些微妙地轉過了眼神，但卻又迅速地轉回望向他。

「Sam，我……」

「但是我可能真的需要也不是。」

看著天使望向自己的眼睛微微張大，獵人沒意識到自己露出這段期間少見的淺笑，他只是按了按眉間的皺褶想著－

我果然是累了。

＊

平常只有一人的床上，躺著兩個人。

儘管兩人都躺的筆直，但免不了有相接觸的部分。令人意外地，這並不讓人不舒服，就如空氣中的寂靜一般，寧靜但卻不令人不安。

「最近發生好多事。」  
Sam的聲音率先劃破這片沉默。

「是啊。」Cass有些疑惑地回應.，「Sam你不是要睡覺了嗎？」

「講累了就會睡著了，」Sam低聲說,，「Cass你不回應也沒關係。」

天使停頓了一下後，體貼的說，  
「那你儘管講吧，我現在不用睡眠可以一直聽你說話。」

Sam感覺Cass大概想到了之前當人的那段時間，忍不住感到有些抱歉。

「Bobby好像已經挺適應這裡了。」  
「適應的嚇人。」

「其他人倒是還有很多不懂的，還需要人幫忙。」  
「主要還是電腦的部分……」

「嗯，還有Jack和Nick他們的狀況都不太好，也需要有人關心。」  
「他們會好轉的。」

Sam一字一句地慢慢述說，就像是想整理腦袋的東西，一件一件的把事情排列出來。兩個人持續的進行著這樣的對話，彷彿會永無止盡，但卻令人想繼續下去。

「Cass你的傷還好嗎?」  
「別擔心，已經恢復了。」

獵人的聲音慢慢減弱，他覺得他是睡著的時機了，但是卻停不下來。

「Dean已經被Michael帶走好幾週了。」

獵人感覺天使停頓了一拍，不應該再說了，但是空氣中的氛圍溫柔地、恐怖地讓人失去防衛。

「剛剛接到消息時，我應該很驚喜終於有線索了的，但是……」

Sam突然意識到自己剛才的行為就像是在跟Cass抱怨一樣，Sam超乎自己想像的成長了，就算他不想成長地那麼快，在Dean離開的時候，他也無可選擇地承擔起地堡領導的角色。

他不是不願意擔下這一切，的確Dean在的時候他們可以一起分擔這份責任，但是也許只是太多糟糕的事了。即使他們那們努力地想要讓世界變好，那麼努力的相信事情會變好的，一切還是好像事與願違。

Sam轉向Cass，抓住他的上臂，輕聲問到，「Cass，你覺得我能成功嗎？我能找到Dean嗎？」

「我們能做到的。」  
獵人看著天使的瞳孔張開，眼中帶著堅毅卻溫柔，

「耐心、堅持。這是你們教給我的，是你教給我的。」  
Sam看著Cass伸出手輕撫它的右臉頰。

「Sam，在我什麼都不相信的時候，你仍然相信著我。」  
他感覺暖意從天使的手中緩緩傳遞到他的臉上。

 

「你可以找到Dean的，我跟你會找到他的。」

 

Sam不知道自己要回應什麼，也許也不用回應什麼，他只是點點頭說著，「是啊。」他感覺之前縈繞的氣氛還在，但是已經不會讓他覺得壓迫了，他知道他可以好好入睡了。Sam拿下放在Cass手臂上的手，緩緩的抱住Cass。

「Sam……」  
「一下就好。」

他感覺天使動一下，但是什麼也沒再說。

＊

不知道時間流逝了多久。Cass聽著身下傳來輕淺而規律的呼吸聲，尋思著身邊的獵人是否就這麼進入夢鄉。

覆蓋在他身上的溫度仍然沒有退去，一下的時間絕對已經超過。Cass輕嘆了一口氣，但是對睡著的人有什麼可說的呢？何況他似乎並不討厭這種觸感，這種暖和的感覺奇異地讓他覺得像被更大的能量包圍，這種感覺令他充實。

是的，需要陪伴的不是只有Sam，Cass也是一樣。

過去經歷了那麼多事，到Jack的存在、Dean被Michael帶走，即使痛苦不堪，但Cass想，也許這些也推著他前進。自己雖然可能還沒辦法不追悔各種事，但是他起碼學會了愛自己。即使後悔著曾做過的一些選擇，現在已經可以學著包容，學著相信。

即使這樣，有時候也會覺得心有不足。

天使其實也並不清楚他想要的是什麼，他並不是不相信了，他可能只是想向那個從以前就支持著他的人那裡－得到一點勇氣。今天晚上他沒說完的話也許就是未說完的邀請，也或許他也感覺到Sam的心有不足。

Sam是個堅強的人，他命運的不順遂造就了他的堅拔。這次Dean被帶走後，他一個人也一肩扛起了大事，就算心焦急著哥哥，他依然有條不紊地指揮著地堡。或許Sam也是沒有選擇，或許只是他太溫柔，即使會痛也總是為了其他人撐下去。

在Sam抓著他的手臂時，Cass望著他綠色的瞳孔，他看到了裡面有個疲憊的靈魂。

就像獵人陪伴著自己，天使也陪伴他好久好久。Cass不假所思地做出了反應，希望能讓這個人相再次相信，就像他讓我能夠去相信。

這結果是否好？Sam有沒有感受到？從包圍身上的暖意，Cass想，Sam一定可以再次相信的。

天使感覺到身旁的人輕輕地翻過身，但背部仍舊靠著他，像是無意識地遵守了約定，但又想感受溫暖。於是他轉向對方，緩緩地抱住Sam背後。

他們總是盡量自己面對，總是堅挺的撐下去，但他們都沒辦法堅強到肩負起一切而不疲累。

「晚安，Sam。」

但是就像是在互相充電，他們總是可以在對方身上找到勇氣。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊聖誕節之後就沒有寫完整一篇文的復健  
> ＊希望S14有更多sastiel互動  
> ＊寫完時發現，這樣E02時Cass說自己要當保母(X)，其實也可以想成是前晚聽Sam講完，決定要幫他分擔。  
> 　（萌到自己　


End file.
